


Mornings

by apocalypticsam



Series: Samifer Ficlet [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Samifer, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Lucifer is cuddly, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sam secretly loves it, Samifer - Freeform, morning snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsam/pseuds/apocalypticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up is always a blessing these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Waking up is always a blessing these days.  
  
Sam never thought he’d wake up like this every day, with those icy cold eyes that had a contradictory warmth to them whenever they looked into Sam’s own hazel ones.  
  
He definitely never thought he’d wake up to that messy blonde hair, and the comfortable middle-agedness of Lucifer’s vessel staring right at him, curled close to his chest, breathing soft and regular.

It was such a domestic way to wake up, with Lucifer in his arms like this. Casual, comfortable, safe. Almost too domestic for a man in love with the Devil.

But Lucifer wasn't the Devil. Not to Sam, anyway. Lucifer was an angel. His beautiful, precious, disgusting morning breath and irritable angel.  
  
Sam wasn't complaining, though. Not when he saw that tired little smile that spread straight into the archangel’s eyes, and felt the familiar touch of Lucifer’s lips to his own. No. Definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi so this is the first time I’ve ever written a ficlet and I’m kinda proud of it?? feel free to tell me how to improve it. I don’t want messages just saying ‘It’s no good’ because that just knocks me down whereas something nice like ‘it’s good but you could do this to make it better’ would be awesome & thank you to Joanna (casclarenceunicorn on tumblr) for telling me what you think of it before I posted it


End file.
